<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It started with a dream by Kaijawitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809255">It started with a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch'>Kaijawitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknowingly, Harry goes through his inheritance and finds out he is an omega all at once.  Luckily he doesn't have long before his mate dreams begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rainy Day Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  I woke up in pain on my eighteenth birthday. I knew it was going to happen, but that did not make the tearing of the skin between my shoulder blades any easier.  I could also feel a burning where my scent glands were coming in.  I choked down some pain relievers even though I was mostly through my changes.  I stood up to look at myself in the full length mirror on my wall. I scoffed at my hair. It was a mess, I’d have to fix that before going anywhere.  The most noticeable change was the wings.  Silver feathers with emerald green tips.  I opened them up fully, impressed by their size.  I never saw my father’s wings and now that he was in prison I would most likely never see them.  I reach back to touch the feathers, ignoring the blood slowly dripping down my back.  My body reacted to the touch immediately.  Small shock waves, not dissimilar to an orgasm, made me shiver.  “Well, that was interesting.”  I said aloud to myself.  It took me a few minutes to figure out how to retract my wings, but eventually they were once again safely hidden.  The open wound changed to a barely sealed line for each wing.  I quickly rinsed the blood off my back in the shower then dressed in straight cut black jeans and a dark gray jumper.  I spent the most time on my hair, smiling when I had it perfect.  The white blond hair and pale skin always looked great with this color.  </p>
<p>  My next step was to focus on the dream I had woken from.  I vividly recalled the emerald green eyes, but the rest seemed a bit blurry in my memory.  From what I have been told that means my mate has not transformed yet.  The eyes from my dream are familiar to me.  Without the full dream I cannot be sure, but they have been haunting my dreams for years.  Sadly enough, the owner of those eyes doesn’t even know I’m alive.  I’ve been so desperate for his attention. I can not take my eyes off of him in class.  I once again have hope as the veela only chooses potential mates from those who have a pull towards them as well.  Though it’s never a guarantee that they will accept.</p>
<p> I decided to make my way to the library and try to get my mind off of my veela.  I knew my mother had invited some friends of hers, even if only one of my own friends was going to make it.  As the rest were out of the country on holidays.  Remembering that Pansy will be there drew a sigh out of me.  She is my best friend, but she  really wants to be more.  I’ve tried letting her down easy, but she keeps hoping.  There are only so many ways I can explain that I don’t see her that way, and never will.  </p>
<p>   “So,” My mother says after sipping her tea, “ How was your experience with the transformation?”  She looked at me expectantly.  She was being polite, but all she really wanted to ask  was about my mate dream.  Her biological clock wants grandchildren.  I don’t want to be burdened with kids at eighteen years old.  I refuse to let the veela in me change my mind.  I want to explore life with my mate before being tied to one place raising kids. </p>
<p>  “Painful, but you know that.  Just to keep you from asking. No, my mate dream was blurry.  I have an idea. Don’t be expecting grand babies yet, mother.  I am far too self absorbed for that yet.”  I give her my best smirk, then sip my own tea.  She raises a knowing eyebrow at me.  </p>
<p>  “I was not much older when I had you.  Your father said that his line almost always feels their mate long before inheritance.  While it is never a guarantee that your mate will feel the same, they generally feel something too.  Just keep yourself open to it.  If you close yourself off it may make your potential mate think you are unsuited, especially an omega.”</p>
<p>  I just rolled my eyes and sigh. I just want my partner, I don’t care about second gender at all. She is sure that somehow my transition will straighten me out or that I will luck out and find one of the rare male omegas.  If I am right about who it is, I will be happy regardless as long as he is willing.  I am anticipating an interesting conversation when that happens.  “Mother, thank you for trying to be helpful.  I am not closing myself off to my potential mate, just refusing to go right into having kids, even for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>“Why is your back bleeding?”  Hermione asks, gently lifting my shirt as Ron went to get his mother.  I heard her gasp before they came out.  Wings.  Black with gray tips.  They were trembling.  “Did you know that you were a veela Harry?”</p>
<p> The pain in my back and neck have subsided, but the burning in my abdomen is getting worse.  “I am an orphan ‘Mione, no, I didn’t know.”  I tried to focus on my breathing.  “Why does this hurt so much?”</p>
<p>  “Don’t you get it Har, you are a male omega.  It is not a common thing anymore.  Your body is growing a womb on top of your veela traits.”</p>
<p>  “Oh great, just what I always wanted for my birthday.  A womb.”  I reply while grinding my teeth in irritation.   This was certainly one gift I can say I’ve never wanted.</p>
<p>  As Ron’s mother enters the room her nose wrinkles in distaste.  “How disappointing.  We can’t keep an unmated male veela in here.  Can you get him home?”  She asks Hermione.  </p>
<p>  “He’s not in heat yet, he’s just transitioning.  Why would you say he was disappointing?  You have always treated him like a son’” The girl speaks up, a look of agitation as she notices the sadness on my face.  “He’s still Harry.”</p>
<p>  “He has no control of his veela allure and I have too many alpha kids here.  I can already smell the pheromones.  He needs to go home.”  Hermione sighed and helped me stand up.  Gradually I  managed to put my wings back and Hermione wiped the blood off of my back with the shirt, while Ron stood against the wall staring while muttering incoherently. </p>
<p>  Hermione managed to get me back to the flat I shared with my godfathers and held a damp cloth on my forehead as I cried through the pain.  “It will be okay Harry, you’ll be through it soon. Are your dads going to be here?  I’m sure Remus can help you. I can’t believe Molly would turn you away like that.”</p>
<p>  “They went out on Holiday.  They should be back in a few weeks.”  I manage to stutter out.  “I really don’t want to bother them.  They needed a break. I will be okay.  Thanks for helping me.”  </p>
<p>  “Hmm”, she mumbled to herself.  “Can I ask what you were dreaming about last night?”</p>
<p>  To be honest, although it’s only been a few hours, it feels like days since the pain started.  I wasn’t sure why she was asking about this, but decided to answer because I was too tired to ask.  “Strangely enough, Malfoy, why?”</p>
<p>  “That blond guy from school?  Strange.”  She muttered.  “Veela’s have dreams of their most likely mate right before they change.  It’s not set in stone or anything, just supposedly it’s more… electric than normal relationships. An intense connection.”</p>
<p>  I could not help blushing.  I had been crushing on him with the silver eyes for years.  The pain was slowly beginning to ebb, so I started to perk up with memories of Draco.  “That is interesting.  I doubt he’d want me though.  I have never even managed to say ‘hello’ to him, besides even my best friend and his family bailed on me.” </p>
<p>  She took away the towel which was warm now anyway and brushed the strands of my hair from my face.  “I know it’s hard.  Some people still hold grudges against those with creature blood.  Anything different scares them.  You are an omega male veela Harry, even among full human lines male omegas are rare, in veela lines it’s almost unheard of.  They are afraid of you Harry, hopefully as life goes on they’ll get over it.  I am still here.  It’s a good thing too, did you ever actually pay attention in school?  I know your aunt and uncle sucked, but you should have learned all this, veela history and second gender are required for exactly this reason.”  From anyone else I’d probably be annoyed, but, I know she doesn’t mean anything by it.  </p>
<p>  “Thank you for sticking around.”  I said with a soft sigh.  “Is what Molly said true though?  Am I somehow dangerous to her alpha kids?”  I asked sadly.</p>
<p>  “Not really, but alphas around unmated omegas are always difficult to handle, an unmated veela could  hurt someone they deem unworthy to mate.  Even worse, if the dreamed of mate sees it, there is a good chance of a fight.  Nothing was likely to happen, they were like your family.  I doubt you’d have even gotten any alpha vibes towards them, but she is still afraid.  Honestly, I am more worried for your safety.  An unmated male omega to the wrong alpha could be seen as easy prey, that will be worse when actually in heat or if the alpha is in rut though.”</p>
<p>  “School will be fun.  Happy Birthday to me I guess.”  I just shrugged, making Hermione decide to hug me.  “Do you think I should call Ron?  He didn’t say anything to us and just looked mad.  I’m not sure what he was thinking.”</p>
<p>  “Happy Birthday Harry, and I am totally staying over tonight.  Let’s stay up late watching horrible horror movies until we can’t stay up any longer. Give Ron time.  I wouldn’t call right away.”   I just gave her a small smile and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V</p>
<p>  I went to sleep early, as I had since my transformation.  I kept hoping to get more from my dreams than just the green eyes.  I apparently got lucky this time.  “Is this really a dream?”  He asked me, blinking owlishly.  He was exactly who I had been hoping for.  His messy black hair, jeans and a jumper.  Looks exactly the same as at school.</p>
<p>  “Yes and no Harry.  It’s a mate dream.  We can really talk here while we are both asleep.  When one of us wakes the other will return to normal dreams.”  I answered.</p>
<p>  “You know who I am?”  He asked softly, as a blush crept up his cheeks. I figured I was way off your radar.”  </p>
<p>  “Yes, Harry.  I’ve always noticed you.  My mother says it’s normal to feel something for a mate long before inheritance.”  I answered equally soft.  “Are you okay with this?  I am not going to force you to choose me, but, I am happy it’s you.”</p>
<p>  He looked down at his trainers self consciously.  “I’m more than okay with it, though, can we do this slowly?  Maybe actually go on some dates before we decide.  I don’t want to rush into it.”</p>
<p>  I held his chin and kissed his forehead.  “Whatever you want.  I am in no rush.”  He blushed some more and I could see tears in his eyes.  Before I could ask about them he asked if I knew where the Three Broomsticks was located.  I nodded.</p>
<p>  “6 p.m. tonight, yeah?”  He asked.</p>
<p>  “Well Mr. Potter, are you asking me out?”  I moved in closer to him slowly, keeping a bright smile on my face.  “I may even be able to get you a late birthday drink.”  He blushed again, but did not back up as I kissed his cheek this time.  </p>
<p>  “Assuming I am not just having a very vivid dream, I will see you there.”  He smiled, then he was gone.</p>
<p>  My mother was looking at me fondly when I woke up.  “I couldn’t help it, I rarely see you smile anymore.  Must have been some dream.”  She said with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p> “I have a date tonight.”  I said quickly, jumping up to pick an outfit.  “And, yes mother, it was quite a dream.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>					                                                          Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  “Okay, Hermione, how much do you know about these dreams?  It seemed very real.  I’m not sure, but I think I have a date tonight.”  I could not help but ask, this was not exactly something that I had expected.  Seeing him in a dream is one thing, having conversations is something else entirely.</p>
<p>  “I’m not sure.  They are generally very personal.  I do know that with some bonds they can communicate just by thought, so I would not discount them.  Show up, if he does not show, you’ll have to do it the old fashioned way and search, or just wait for school to start again.  <br/>   “Fuck, what do I wear?”  She laughed at me, but she knows I am utterly hopeless with clothes.  I was very happy she was still with me.<br/>She had picked out a green button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with black jeans that were tighter than I would usually wear.  She gave up on my hair though.  It resisted every trick she had.  I showed up a little early, after promising Hermione I’d update her later.  I ordered a drink and waited, hoping I was not just imagining him.  The minutes felt like hours, but, exactly at six, in he came.  He was wearing a tight black button down with form fitting jeans.  His hair was perfect as always.  Part of me still believed that this was a coincidence, until he smiled at me.  That same amazing smile I’d seen in the dreams.  As he approached his scent hit me.  It was intoxicating.  I had been in the room with other alphas, but this inspired an immediate reaction.  I wanted to rub my face into his neck and drink in the scent.  I could have swooned when he put his arm around my waist and ordered a drink for himself and another for me.</p>
<p>  “It’s just as hard for me you know.” He whispered into my ear, his breath causing the hair on the back of my neck to raise.  He lowered his nose to my neck slowly, breathing me in.  “Your scent is stimulating.”  He whispered as if he had read my mind.  I felt goosebumps on my arms and an immediate reaction from my crotch.  I did say slow however, so I just shuffled my feet and ignored it.</p>
<p>  “Do you enjoy torturing me?”  I asked, trying to steer the conversation to safer subjects.</p>
<p>  “I admit I do enjoy watching you blush, however, I was being honest.  The dreams only give me sight, sound, and touch.  I had no idea you were an omega as you hadn’t presented as of the last time I was in a room with you.  It wasn’t something I particularly worried about.  If I weren’t used to keeping control of my emotions I would be a bumbling fool with my tongue hanging out right now.  You amaze me.”  He said confidently.  The rest of the date went by faster than I expected.  He talked about his childhood and I explained some of mine.  This angered him, as mine was not a loving family.  It felt comfortable and yet intense all at once.  I could see him watching the other alphas in the room and he kept a hand on me almost the whole time. He made me feel safe and protected.  I could already tell that ‘slow’ was going to be difficult.  I let him walk me home and we kissed for what felt like hours.  He did not push for more even though I could clearly see that his body at least wanted more.  So did mine.  There was no pressure and no shame.  When he left I immediately called Hermione, who had stayed up for the call.</p>
<p> Draco’s P.O.V</p>
<p>  We did not have much to say in our dream that night.  He just wanted to be held as the talk about his childhood had hit him hard after the date.  It was in some ways even more intimate than talking.  Just being together in silence.  We saw each other a few more times, just us before we decided to get our friends together.  He was a bit ashamed to say he only really had one after his best friend since childhood turned his back on him, but I think he believed me when I told him that happens sometimes even without all the extreme changes he just went through.</p>
<p>  We decided to get together at the Three Broomsticks again.  This time with Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise.  It went fairly well, Hermione was as supportive as she had been for him already.  Blaise was a big flirt until my growling made him rein it in a bit, and Pansy, well, Pansy decided to show her jealous side. Harry survived.  After Hermione pulled her aside to talk to her alone, she came back as if she was a whole new person. They got along great then.  I’m not sure what she told her, but, whatever it was seemed to solve the problem for now.</p>
<p>  “Stay.”  One word.  The word that changed something in our relationship.  As I walked him to his door.  Just a simple word and he had me caught.  Once inside he pushed me against the door, hands touching everywhere he could reach.  Our tongues fighting for dominance.  I picked him up and pushed him against the door instead.  I looked deeply into his eyes, they were blown with passion.  His scent even more addictive than usual.</p>
<p>  “How far are we going, baby?”  His only response was to kiss me even harder.  So  I carried him to the couch.  Harry started unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it off of my shoulders with a small whine.  So I helped get his off before tracing his nipple with my tongue.  He gasped, throwing his head back.  I could feel  little shocks with every touch.  I let him explore my chest with his mouth, my breathing ragged.<br/>  “Bedroom.”  He managed to say clearly.  I picked him up again and threw him lightly on the bed.  I laid myself over him, watching for any sign of resistance.  “I want you Draco, Please.”</p>
<p>                                                                                     Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  I didn’t want to wait anymore.  The connection was too strong.  His tongue, his breath, his scent.  I felt a need I could not explain.  I rushed to get my jeans off, helping him with his own when he took too long.  He pulled away from my neck long enough to come up for another kiss.  His hands wandered down, palming my erection.  Which could have finished me right there.  A throaty whimper from me had him gazing into my eyes again, looking for permission. I nodded.   He ran kisses from my neck down, sucking bruises along my hip bones. I felt his tongue playfully lick the drop from the tip of my cock.  He grabbed lube from the bedside table and began to prep me.  It took all of my self control not to rush him, not to slam back against his fingers.  I could not keep another whimper from coming out.  “I need to know now, do you want a mating mark?  It will be the last part, marking us as mates.  I am willing to wait if you prefer.”  I looked deeply into his eyes, feeling a deep sense of safety and love. Every instinct in me wanted this connection NOW.  I nodded and smiled breathlessly as he finally entered me.  I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in further.  Encouraging him to move with more speed.  This felt primal.  I could feel what he was feeling, and by the look on his face I would guess he was feeling me too.  As we both finished he leaned in, biting just under my scent glands.  He then encouraged me to bite him in the same place.  It should have felt strange, instead it felt natural.  It was followed by a tingling down my spine as my wings came out.  I opened my eyes to see that his had as well.  “Baby, they’re beautiful.”  He whispered into my ear, touching the feathers reverently.  </p>
<p>  “Yours are incredible too.” I whispered back with tears in my eyes.  “I can’t wait to see what forever feels like.”  I pull him in and kiss him deeply again.  I thought about trying to get him going again, but he once again seemed to read my mind.</p>
<p>  “Not right now, right now we cuddle and rest.  That was rather intense.”  With that  he wrapped his arms around me and we were encircled by his wings.  I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep almost instantly.  The feeling of peace was overwhelming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                     Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  We did not meet in our dreams that night.  We did not need to.  We could feel each other.  Waking with my mate was an amazing feeling.  It was like nothing before had felt right and now everything was perfect.  It dawned on me then that I had not yet told my mother about who it was.  As I felt my mate beginning to wake up I ran my fingers gently up and down his inner forearm.  Just grazing him with the very tips of my fingers.  He smiled and opened his eyes.  “Love, do you think it’s time to meet my mother?  I’m sure she’d sit down to tea with us if we asked.”  I asked him quietly.  </p>
<p>  He looked at me for a moment then shook his head.  “I’m not sure.  Is she going to hate me?”  He asked me as I felt sadness through our bond.  I could tell he was truly worried how I’d react if my mother did not like him.</p>
<p>  “It does not matter.  I am sure she will love you, but even if she doesn’t, we are in this forever.  Her opinion holds nothing over us.  We can wait if you are not ready.”  I know my mother can be a bit cold to outsiders, but I know she will accept him, even if only for my sake.</p>
<p>  He yawned adorably, still trying to wake up.  “I have plans with Hermione later anyway.  She wanted to go shopping for school.  I should jump in the shower.  Did you want to join me?”  I bit my bottom lip in response to his blush and nodded once.  He held his hands up for me to help him up.  Instead I leaned over and picked him up, making him laugh while I brought him to the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                               Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  I think this was my favorite morning ever.  I have never felt this loved, cared for.  Once the water reached a good temperature and my sudden giggle fit had stopped we stepped in.  I reminded him that we really needed to actually shower and instead of making it lurid, he simply said “I’m going to take care of you.” as he poured shampoo into his hand.  His hands were firm, but gentle as he massaged my scalp with the shampoo, sneaking in gentle kisses along my neck.  He cleaned me from my head to my toes, leaving kisses everywhere as he worked.  I took the initiative  to do the same, hoping he would feel as cherished as he made me feel.  While I can’t say it was a fast shower, it was certainly thorough.  </p>
<p>  Hermione kept giving me knowing looks.  She had seen the healing bite mark.  I know she wanted me to talk about it, but I was not sure I was ready.  It was already weird that people knew what I had been doing.  I nervously tried to keep the mark hidden while we were out.  It was higher than the collar of my shirt though, so every once in a while I’d see someone glancing at it as they walked by.  I also noticed eyes on me wherever I went, causing me to break out in goose bumps.  I’d see people, some betas, a few omegas, but a lot of alphas sniffing deeply as they neared.  I find that a bit rude to be honest.  I’m sure I had a sour nervous smell as the attention was really starting to get to me. I was ready to either go home, or go to Draco. </p>
<p>  As Hermione was checking one last book store I decided to enjoy the weather and wait at a fountain nearby.  There were fewer people, but somehow I still felt a prickly feeling running down my spine. I felt too out in the open, too alone.  I was about to call Draco when I smelled a sour, yet familiar scent and then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uh oh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this chapter was difficult.  I could not make myself really happy with it.. It has been completely rewritten about ten times.  This one feels better than all the others.. (I apparently couldn't cheat and have no contact with the bad guys)  Hopefully it doesn't suck for ya. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>  “Mother, something is wrong. I felt a flicker in the bond, now it feels faded.”  I said worriedly. I looked at her with the question on my face that I knew she’d have no answer for.  They were going shopping, he shouldn’t have been alone.  I was starting to feel panic as the need to protect my mate was struggling for control.  I needed to do something quickly.</p><p>  She could not hide her alarm as she asked evenly  “Are you sure? Sometimes new bonds are finicky.”  I knew she could see my agitation and was trying to keep me from panicking, but I did not have the time to argue about this.</p><p>  “No, I felt a bit of calm,  then a flicker of downright panic and now.. It’s distant.  Something feels wrong.”  I tried unsuccessfully to hold in a growl.  By this time I was beginning to pace aggressively.</p><p>  I decided to call his cell phone when my growling became uncontrollable .  A freaked out Hermione answered.  “I don’t know where he is. He decided to stay outside at the last store  I came out just minutes later.  His phone is here and there’s blood.  Not a lot of blood, but I’m still worried.”  I left tear marks where my fingers had been gripping a counter.  </p><p>  “Where are you?”  I could not stop the deep growl from coming out with the question.  As soon as she told me where they had been my wings came out automatically and I left the manor.  Every once in a while there was a twinge in the bond, but I could not get any sense of place or emotion from it.  I had no more control of my thoughts, finding my mate was priority. I ignored all looks from the strangers on the streets when I landed near Hermione.  </p><p>  When we reached the location Hermione was in tears.  There was a police officer there, but they did not seem particularly interested in getting involved.  I reached out to support the crying Hermione, but did not even attempt to stop the growl when I spoke to the officer.  “He is a male omega and a veela, the sheer number of bad things he could have been taken for are astronomical.  Even his bond feels wrong, he did not just leave.  Help us.”</p><p>  “I’ll call if we find anything, but he may still have left on his own.”  The officer said before walking away.</p><p>  “Wouldn’t the fact that he’s mated make it less likely he’d be a target?”  Hermione asks quietly.  She looked up at me hopefully.</p><p>  “Not yet.  It’s a new mark, it takes awhile for the pheromones to change.  Right now he reads as unmated until you see the bite.  Unfortunately, some people don’t even care if an omega is bonded.  They may not even realize he’s a veela yet.”  I wipe my finger in the blood and sniff it.  It definitely belongs to my mate.  Anger makes my wings stand up higher with a sharp, metallic gleam to them.  The feathers are no longer soft.  Now they are like razor blades.  I start trying to scent the air, testing my bond randomly.  I follow my instincts and take off.  </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                          Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p>  I came to with my foot chained to a floor.  The room was dark, but I could just make out the outline of a bed against the wall.  My head and my heart were pounding.  I could feel rage through my bond.   I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, focusing on letting my mate feel that I was still okay.  The creek of the door opening was loud to my ears.  The other’s breathing sounded ragged and sad.  I could smell him now and while he had not presented when I last saw him I knew it was Ron.  That explained why the scent seemed familiar earlier.  He opened a curtain that had been out of my reach, letting in enough light to see the room.  Ron then sat in an empty chair that had been sitting by the door.  “I’m sorry, but I had to.  You are a creature Harry.  Inhuman.  My mother has already been paid for an unbonded omega.  They are coming to get you after we leave."  He was an alpha, but all I could smell on him now was his nervousness.  An acidic scent that made my eyes water.  </p><p>  “I’m not unbonded.” I spoke gruffly.  I wanted to control the conversation, make him realize that even as an omega I was stronger.  I held my collar away from my healing mark.  At Ron’s hesitation, I decided to keep going.  “I doubt that these buyers will like that now, will they?  I doubt they are going to let your family get away with the double cross.  You better be  really good at hiding, because I doubt they will care which members of your family were involved when they look for you and that’s if you're lucky. Right now there is a very angry alpha veela who can sense where I am while I am awake.  I imagine he is thinking about ripping you apart right now.  I have nothing left to say to you, you are beneath me.”</p><p>  “Damn slut, you moved fast.  I’m leaving now, you get to deliver the message to the buyers. Good riddance.”  I could still smell the nervousness emanating from him as he backed out of the door.  I just focused on the idea of the burrow to try to help my mate ignoring, for the moment, the feelings of betrayal.</p><p>                                                                                                       Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  I started getting images when the bond came back to normal.  The word Burrow.  I finally called Hermione and asked if she knew where it was so I didn’t have to go by scent.  She told me and then offered to meet me there with the police.  When we arrived we found it barren.  I smelled his scent coming from a nearby shed.  It was a nervous scent, but had more anger behind it than anything.  The police went about searching inside the house while I ran into the shed.  I ripped the door off the hinge without even checking to see if it was locked. </p><p>  “Show off.”  Harry dead panned. I chuckled as I went to his side and started to check the locks that held him.  </p><p>  “You know me.  I know how to make an entrance.”  I kissed him quickly, unable to wait any longer to feel him. With my veela still mostly in charge, seeing my mate safe, in chains I had a deep desire to ravage him right there.  My more rational side decided that chains were worth looking into later, and not while the police were wandering around. He began to kiss my neck, breathing in my scent.  I think for a moment we forgot where we were because we only stopped when Hermione coughed politely.  Seeing an officer with her we both blushed and sat up straight. “Sorry,” I managed to get out “this is a new bond, still in the honeymoon phase I guess.”  </p><p> </p><p>  “That’s fine, we’ll have you out of the chains in a moment, Sir.” the Officer replied, his face beet red as he tried to keep a straight face.  Harry nodded in response to the man’s words.  </p><p>  “Ron said I was to be sold, there were supposed to be buyers coming to get me sometime tonight after the Weasleys left.  I’d keep watching the road, they aren’t going to turn in if they notice all this going on.”  Harry sighed.  “Baby, I need my phone.  I should probably call my godfathers now that I am safe with you.  They will never forgive me for not calling sooner.  I have not even told them about you or being a veela.”</p><p>“Before that, are you hurt? Since the bond was faded I assume you were knocked out.”  I looked him over, noticing some blood dried on the back of his head. He nodded. </p><p> “My head still hurts.”  He winced as I gingerly touched around the area.  “I doubt this phone call is going to help my head.  They are a bit overprotective since they took me in. I’m sure if they had a way to just appear they would.  They will however drop everything and head back home immediately.”</p><p>I refused to let Harry go as we finally got to the hospital.  Being fairly used to veela dynamics the staff really did not fuss about it much.  As they were checking him over a text came through letting us know that the godparents were going to be home soon.  I rolled my eyes, but let Harry focus on what the nurses were doing. </p><p>  “You were right by the way.”   I said as we were walking back into his flat. I had my wing around his back as we walked.  Some part of me still feeling a deep need to protect him.   </p><p>  “I need you to be a bit more specific.  What was I right about?”  Harry said airily while scratching at the bandage they had wrapped around his head.  </p><p>  “Your godfathers are coming home today.  They expect to meet me apparently.  I was thinking it might be as good a time as any to do the obligatory family meeting.  Even if there was a chance that she would react badly, my mother saw how much you mean to me when I felt the bond flicker. Even she could not be cold enough to hate you now.  What do you think?  I don’t want to force you, especially with the chaos of the day.”</p><p>  I watched with a half smile as he shrugged.  “No, you are probably right.  It might be better to just get it over with and maybe they won’t be so mad about finding out last if there is someone else in the room.  After I sent a message to my mother about meeting, we collapsed on his bed, the stress of the day finally making us fall asleep wrapped around each other.  </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                    Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p>  I started waking up to the sounds of movement and conversation in the apartment.  I still had Draco’s wings wrapped around me, so really wanted nothing more than to curl up and fall back asleep.  The creak of the bedroom door opening and the disgruntled sigh from Sirius stopped that from happening. I gently kissed my mates lips, while nudging his leg with my knee. “Baby, they are here.  It’s time to get up.”  He slowly pulled his wings back, letting me get up.  </p><p>  “I’m not sure I’m ready for this.” He sighed.  I looked at him longingly.  His hair was delightfully rumpled, his clothes as well. The idea that just weeks ago I was too afraid to even talk to him, and now he was lying in my bed looking imperfect made me smile at him. I used my fingers to comb his hair mostly back into place.  “Well, I guess I should probably meet them before mother shows up.”     </p><p>  We walked out into the living room.  I could feel Draco’s arm firmly around my waist.  Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen cooking. The smell of garlic from the kitchen was mouthwatering.  Remus was next to the stove while Sirius chopped onions.  I coughed once to let them know we were there.  “How was your trip dads?”  </p><p>  Sirius gave me a disappointed smirk, leaving me to wait on Remus to respond.  He took a deliberate breath before deciding on what to say.  “Well, it was great until we found out that so much had been going on here.  You should have let us know when you changed.  You have a mate and we don’t find out until you are kidnapped? Really Harry.” </p><p>  “So, son, are you planning on introducing us or are we just supposed to stand here and stare at him?”  Sirius interrupted.  He stood to his full height, giving Draco a once over.  I couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p><p>“Yes, Remus, Sirius, this is Draco.  My mate.”  Draco was tense.  I could sense his nervousness through the bond, but he masked it well behind an arrogant smirk even his scent gave nothing away.  I looked to the floor for a moment in an effort not to give away that I noticed. </p><p>  “Nice to meet you both.  I am sorry it had to happen the way it did.”  He sat when Remus gestured to the chairs in the kitchen.  I sat next to him, our hands were clasped.  </p><p>  “It’s not your fault kid.  We are happy you managed to find him.  Any updates on the culprits yet?”  Remus asked with a kind smile.  He continued with the cooking, somehow paying attention to that and what was going on at the table.</p><p> “Nothing yet. The Weasley’s took off before we got there, and the ‘buyers’ had not showed up yet.”  Draco said quietly.  I know he doesn’t want to be reminded of it.  “It does mean I am staying by Harry’s side until his pheromones catch up.  Most people would never think to touch a mated Veela, omega or not.”  I squeezed his hand and looked up at him trying to smile. </p><p>  “I don’t get it, why would someone who had been my best friend chain me up to sell me?  Is it really that bad to be what I am? “ I asked sadly, remembering the conversation I had with Hermione.  I leaned heavily into Draco’s side, a feeling of melancholy washing over me.  Draco’s arm going back over my shoulder and pulling me in even closer helped push the feeling away for a while. </p><p>  I saw Remus squeeze Sirius’ shoulder gently.  He gave a sad smile in return. I could not help but notice their easy communication.  Suddenly I felt a warm love inside myself, and noticed the beautiful gray eyes staring into mine.  I finally realized that I had found my own person. It was at this moment of realization that there was a polite knock on the door.  Draco smiled and stood up.  “I’m sure that is my mother.  We decided that since we had to do a family meeting at some point, we might as well do it all at once.”  He said, “would you like me to answer it?”    </p><p>  Remus just waved him out.  I stood to follow him slowly to the door.  I felt the need for a deep breath to collect myself.  I had heard about her of course, but that just made this a bit more tense for me. As Mrs. Malfoy walked in, I looked her over quickly.  She was dressed impeccably, ,a charcoal gray pencil skirt with a red silk shirt. “Welcome mother, this is Harry.”  He gestured to me as he led her through the door.  </p><p>  She smiled at me sweetly which I did not expect.  “Nice to meet the person that was able to make my son smile.”   She held out her hand to shake, so of course I did.  “I haven’t heard a whole lot about you, yet, but with so much going on that’s not really a shock now, is it?  How are you doing after your frightful adventure?”</p><p>  As she seemed to be pretty happy to see me I felt a little better about this meeting.  “It’s still a lot to take in.  I don’t know how I feel about it yet.  I was more than thrilled when I saw Draco walk in the door to get me though.”  She looked at Draco knowingly.</p><p> “It is never a good idea to get between veela mates, they were lucky they were not in the building when he got there.”  She said, as she kissed Draco on the cheek.  “There is nothing more important to a veela than their mate.  I have heard you don’t know much about this, if you have any questions, I will gladly help you.  I would imagine it’s harder to adapt to the changes when you are not aware.”  She walked through the house as if she owned the place.  Casually looking around, giving no hint of her feelings on the state of the house which I knew was nowhere near as immaculate as her manor.  </p><p>  Once I introduced her to my fathers I did get a bit of a shock.  It turns out that not only did they know her in school, Sirius was a cousin of hers before he left his family.  Such a small world sometimes I guess.  We all had polite conversation over dinner, all trying to stay away from the topic of the kidnapping. Eventually she asked me how I came to be living with them.  Honestly, I had not even really explained it all to Draco yet. Just bits and pieces during our dates.  I allowed Sirius and Remus to explain about the Dursley’s.  They hinted at the abuse, but Mrs. Malfoy did not ask for specifics.  I just kept my eyes on the hand held in mine as the conversation continued.  That period of my life still causes flashbacks at times and I did not really want one to happen during this important family meeting.  She was saddened by my past, but wanted to assure me that I would have many good times to look forward to. “You even have the ability to grow more family now.”  I saw Draco whisper something in her ear, but she just laughed and shrugged it off.  “I eventually would like to see grand babies.  Is that so wrong?”  </p><p>  “Mother, we have not even talked about any of that yet.  You do know my take on it though.  Eighteen is too young to be tied down like that.  I am hoping my mate will let me take him away.  We could travel for a while.  Today just made it more important to me to have time alone, for our bond to grow.”  He looked deeply into my eyes with a smile on his face.  "Give us time to explore just being 'us'."</p><p>  My jaw dropped when he mentioned travel.  I had always wanted to, but, with my life I hadn’t had many opportunities.  I realized Draco’s family had money, but I was just now realizing what that could mean.  The thought of traveling, of kids one day.  I couldn’t help the warmth I felt at the realization.  My scent must have changed, as everyone was suddenly looking at me with goofy smiles.  Draco leaned over and kissed my mark.  “You get to help decide everything we do, but the world is open to us.  We are young, we are free to do almost anything and I want you to experience life with no boundaries for once.  We have our whole lives, together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An exciting date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  “So,” Draco started, waking me from my dozing. “I think we need a date after everything that’s happened.  What do you think, Love?”</p>
<p>  I was laying on the couch with my head in his lap, his fingers idly running through my hair.  I turned to look into his eyes.  “Do you have any ideas?  I certainly don’t have any objections.”</p>
<p>  “I do actually.  Pansy does an act at a faire.  I think you would enjoy the Renaissance faire.  It will require some clothes, which I have already bought for you.  Will you go with me?”</p>
<p>  “I’m game.  When is it?”  I asked him, excitedly.  I knew his answer when he just looked at the clock on the wall and grinned.  “Well, you’d best get me dressed for this thing then.”</p>
<p>  He laughed behind me.  The scent of his joy overwhelmed my nervousness and caused me to stumble.  The scent was overridden by a sense of worry through the bond at my fall.  “I’m fine, your excitement made me dizzy.  Come on.”  I assured him as I began to strip teasingly into the bedroom.</p>
<p>  I spent some time looking into the mirror at myself.  I liked what I saw.  A loose shirt in a beautiful green, with laced up cuffs and a laced up v neckline paired with tight, dark brown pants and brown leather boots.  Tied together with a matching leather belt.  Looking over at Draco.  I saw that his outfit was much the same, but entirely in black, making the pale skin stand out more than usual.  Draco had made sure his wings could stay out by putting holes for them beforehand.  As my shirt was new, I kept mine put away.</p>
<p>  “Veela did not originally try to assimilate, so for a Renaissance faire I prefer to keep my wings out.  Even though veela are not rare, most keep their wings hidden now, so this seems to get the kids excited.  Expect a lot of people asking for pictures.”  I could not help but look at him.  The whole effect was amazing.  His shoulder length blond hair was loosely tied back, his traditional smirk giving him a haughty yet regal appearance. </p>
<p>  “We’d better get going, I want to rush right to getting you out of those clothes.”  He said as I turned around.  I laughed and shook my head.</p>
<p>  “As romantic as that sounds, you told Pansy that we would be there.”  I know he could smell how aroused I actually was, but we both focused on getting on with the date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                           Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Damn, part of me regrets that we had to leave the house.  His scent had to have matched mine for intensity.  It’s hard to be too upset about it while seeing his face light up to the sights around him though.  Harry has been watching a harlequin act for a few minutes.  The man had walked by us on seven foot stilts, dressed in Italian Renaissance garb.  Immediately Harry’s attention was caught.  I am enjoying the looks on my mate’s face, and the feeling of our joined hands even more than the show.</p>
<p>  After that act we headed towards Pansy's act.  We arrived just as the show started.  Pansy introduced herself to the crowd as Penelope, a stage name she had chosen years ago.  She was in pretty normal belly dancing gear.  Bells were attached to her wrists and ankles, long flowy fabrics in a variety of shades of orange and red.  The layers keeping the sheer fabrics from being seen through.  Harry’s jaw dropped as he watched the slow deliberate muscle movements as she started dancing.</p>
<p>  “How can she do that?”  He asked me.  I closed his jaws lightly with my fingers.</p>
<p>  “It’s training, she started years ago.  I used to do it as well.”  I only received a blank expression. </p>
<p>  “You can do that?  You don’t just tell me something like that, now I need to see it!”  He said in a mocking voice.  Unfortunately, as Pans was finishing one song she must have caught some of the interaction.  She loudly asked if the audience wanted to see a volunteer dance too, as she looked dead into my eyes with a grin.</p>
<p>  At Harry, and the entire audience’s urging.  I took my shirt off as I walked, tossing it to my eager mate.  Even with the scents of all those around me, I could only focus on his.  Excited and already in a state of arousal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                            Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  I watched him walk on stage.  I was overcome by his confidence.  He still had that smirk which was making me lick my lips subconsciously.  I had a knot of worry when Pansy brought out the swords.  He winked at me and I felt reassurance through our bond, though he stayed in character on stage.  I lost all track of the audience as he locked eyes with me and the music started. </p>
<p>  His eyes stayed on me, while mine took in his whole body.  I watched the muscle control in his abs, and the definition in his legs.  I watched as a drop of sweat trailed down his back and another down his arm.  He was controlled, this made the veela part of me purr.  The light glinting off of his wings was ethereal.  I could not look away.  I was lost in his movements and the occasional clash of metal as they deliberately brought them together causing sparks.  I finally joined reality again to the sounds of “Huzzah.” from the audience.  I shook my head to clear it from it’s daze, noticing Draco hugging Pansy and then attempting to come back through the large group of patrons that had somehow doubled.  He was stopped by multiple people asking for pictures which he did gladly.  You could tell that this was normal for him.  The sweat only enhanced his scent, and I was not surprised when after a quick kiss he growled “I know where our tent is, I think it’s time to break it in. Let’s go.”  His voice was deep and his pupils were blown.  He could not keep his hands to himself the entire walk to the tents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                   Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  I was ready to have him right out in the open.  His pheromones were intoxicating.  I am happy Pansy knew me well enough to set us up in the adults only area, because I could not keep myself under control for much longer.  I had Harry’s shirt off before we even made it to the tent.  We kissed roughly outside the tent until someone whistling broke through to Harry’s brain.  As he entered the tent he fell lightly to the ground.  I pounced.  Landing over him I licked at his scent glands, while he arched his neck to give me more room.  His heavy pants and muted whimpers were answered with my deep grunts.  We were beyond speech.  I made my way down his chest, leaving small bruises along the way.  Then I looked into his eyes as I licked over the fabric covering his length.  By his arched back, and the way his breath caught I knew he didn’t have long.  I freed him, taking him down.  It only took a swipe of my tongue up the shaft and he was releasing down my throat.  I moved slowly up to kiss him.  He came out of his bliss enough to undo my belt and free me from my pants.  I was not likely to last long either.  The build up was intense.  Harry kept kissing me roughly, his hand working on my cock.  It did not take long before the ground beneath us was coated in my seed.  I collapsed next to my mate, put my nose into the crook of his neck and fell asleep to his fingers combing through my hair gently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure where this came from ... I did not start writing the chapter with the intention of smut, sorry not sorry.   (Normally I allude to smut instead of actually writing it.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date continued</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's P.O.V.</p>
<p>  The faire was almost over by the time we woke up.  Draco assured me that there was more fun to be had after hours.  After making ourselves presentable we went to join Pansy at her tent.  "Alright Potter, you are new here so pay attention.  After hours in the adult section we let go.  This group is a family.  If you insult one person it will make the rounds fast.  As long as people consent and are of age, do not interfere.  No shaming will be tolerated.  Now boys, let's go find the party. "  She took each of us by one arm, and led us into the field of tents.  <br/>  These tents varied in size and shape, the one thing that seemed uniform was a lot of color and people going in and out of tents.  Many stayed in their character garb, others chose to change to something more comfortable.  There were people playing instruments by the fire, others had started their own dance, others singing along as they could.  Once we were introduced, though some already appeared to know Draco, we were taken is as one of the group.  There were stories told, from things that had happened today, and others that had happened since they had done previous faires together.  It was hard not to smile, this really did feel like a close knit group.  The smiling turned to blushing as Pansy decided to let them all in on Draco's turn dancing.  She even made sure they knew that my own scent was noticeable from the stage after he started.  This encouraged them the group we were with to lure Draco and I over to where people had started dancing.  I am not much of a dancer, but, when my mate asked me to dance with him I didn't have the heart to refuse.  Others also joined in, but we had a bit of an audience as he danced slowly to one of the slower songs.  There was alcohol passed around pretty freely, but while we had fun, we didn't really drink enough to be drunk.  As the night wore on though, the scents of those around us started changing.  I noticed people leaving the group in pairs or more. Some would come back, but others wouldn't.  I noticed a few longing looks at Draco, but, he wasn't paying attention to any of that.  Instead of getting upset I found myself getting even closer to my mate.</p>
<p>                                                                                     Draco's P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  I felt a growl start in the back of my throat as I noticed more than a few people checking out my mate, but, they all stopped after seeing my mark.  I had kept my wings in as I still don't feel totally in control of them and didn't really want to get my feathers too close to the fire.  After a few drinks Harry's nervousness was going away and his scent became one of happiness.  I kept my arm around his shoulders, and joined in the fun.  Being able to dance with my mate without worrying about slurs or violence was refreshing.   I noticed that Harry kept getting closer and closer after the dancing.  His eyes met mine more often, random kisses here and there.  I was finding it extremely difficult to keep things from escalating, I didn't think he would appreciate me taking him right there in front of the group though I doubt they'd care.   Harry, emboldened by his success at turning me on, which was not possible to hide deepened the kisses.  Before we knew it we were shirtless in front of the fire making out.   It felt amazing, and forbidden.  Out in the open, people talking around us.  We knew some were probably watching, but at that moment we did not care.  <br/>  "Love we need to get back to the tent soon."  I said as I got up to lead him away.  It was difficult to walk while he was still trying to make out the whole time.  We didn't make it all the way to the tent however.  Suddenly Harry pulled me behind a tree.  He did not waste any time, just pulled down my pants and started sucking me off.  Once I had finished I pushed him up against the tree and kissed him while using my hand to bring his release.  We dressed again, but I could not stop kissing him this time.  "I think this faire is a bad influence on you, love."   Sated now we casually walked back to our tent hand in hand.<br/>                                                                            Harry's P.O.V.</p>
<p>  The next morning I was embarrassed to see that the tree we had used for cover was actually visible to anyone who wanted to watch.  I tried not to catch anyone's eyes while we packed up the tent and brought it back to Pansy's.  Draco did not seem to be worried about it at all, and kept trying to reassure me that it isn't uncommon there.  He told me that plenty of others had probably been doing something similar all over the grounds.  <br/>  "So, did you have fun?" He asked as we headed back home.  He gave me a mischievous smirk and looked away laughing.<br/>  "Yes, a lot of fun.  I do wish I had seen more of the rest of the faire though.  The fighters looked interesting."  I answered honestly. <br/>  "We'll have to do this again sometime then.  These faires become a whole separate life for some people."<br/>  "How did you learn to dance like that?  It was, um..."  I looked down shyly. "Impressive."<br/>  "As the only friend of hers willing to try it I learned with her.  We made a good team, but, I knew I was a veela, it didn't seem right to use my allure for money.  As my mate it all went to you while I was performing.  I don't think I had full control of it, as we both obviously became a bit, .. well, a bit too into it."  At my nod he smiled.  "Okay, shower, cuddling, and snacks for the rest of the day to recover."                               <br/>  "Feel free to entice me with dancing any time.  I enjoyed watching you up there.  It seemed like you were born for it. For now though, I need to drag you to a shower, we both smell like sweat and sex.  Hopefully my dads aren't home. I really don't want to explain this."  I laughed as I said it, but was truly horrified at the possibility. <br/>  "Let's go to mine then. Huge manor, only my mother who is easy to avoid. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's heat is coming up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Rays of sunlight broke through the curtains, hitting an old couch. It’s battered, blue fabric had seen better days.  It also hit the green eyes of my mate.  Seeming to light him up from inside.  All conversation dropped from my mind as I stared into their emerald depths.  My trance was lost when Harry unknowingly moved away from the light.  Shaking my head to clear it, I caught Sirius laughing quietly at me.  My skin could not hide the blush creeping up my neck.</p>
<p>  “Boys,” Remus started.  “Now that things are back to normal and you’ve had time to get your bond stabilized, have you come to any decisions regarding your future?”  He asked with a slight hesitance.</p>
<p>  My blush faded quickly, and while Harry’s head hit my lap and he looked at me, I smiled before answering.  “Well, we wanted to start looking for a place.  Neither of us really need jobs, but we want to start something together.”  I caught a side-eyed look between the men, and then Remus coughed.  His own blush forming.</p>
<p>  “There’s plenty of room here, and we have no problem, however long it takes for that.  I was more referring to, well, um…  Veela Omegas are very fertile when in heat, which should be soon.  Have you planned that out?  Are you just going to see what happens?”  He finished, looking like he wished the earth would swallow him.</p>
<p>  Harry turned his face into my stomach trying to mentally check out of the conversation.  “Well, we had not specifically decided, but I am not sure we are ready for kids yet.  I was hoping to use protection until we’ve had some time as just us.  What do you think, baby?”  I asked my mate gently.</p>
<p>  He slowly pushed himself back into a sitting position then sighed.  Honestly, I have tried to avoid thinking about it.  Someday I want a family, right now I just want to focus on this.”  He said as he gestured to all of us.  His face turned red as he continued.  “And, yes, my heat is starting.  I was planning on us laying low for the duration.”  He looked shyly up at me so I gave him my best smirk and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>  “I think that is a good idea, love.  I think, since you are feeling it already we should go rest, and you can nest if you need.  Finding a house will wait until after.  I will just make sure there is food and water set up.”  </p>
<p>  “You have what you need, right?”  Sirius asked, with noticeable embarrassment.</p>
<p>  “Yes, dad, we have everything.  We get it, no babies.” I could not help but grin at the fiery temper that had come out.  He hugged both men and we walked up to his room, my arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                        Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  We spent the rest of the day cuddling in a pile of blankets and pillows.  I kept finding myself sniffing his neck.  As I laid my head back onto his chest I heard him sigh. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>  He shifted slightly, his fingers brushing through my hair.  “Just thinking.  When do you think you want to have kids?”  I could feel him looking down at me.</p>
<p>  “I really don’t know.  I just think it’s what my dads wanted to hear.  I didn’t really have a family for a long time.  How long did you want to wait?”  I sat up so I could see his face clearly.</p>
<p>   Draco shrugged.  “I don’t have a specific time frame.  I just do not want anyone to rush us.  I want us to be settled a bit.  I am sure we could handle kids right now, but, we should have some fun first.”</p>
<p>  I tucked my face into his shoulder.  “So we are going to play it by ear then?”  I laid my head back against his bare chest, my fingers trailing through the sparse blond hair.  My mate’s breathing slowly lulled me into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                      Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p>  I woke up suddenly, the room spinning as I took everything in.  I wiped the sleep from my eyes.  It was then that I noticed how warm Harry was.  He was fidgeting and whimpering softly in his sleep.  My instincts told me to help my mate, there was not a whole lot I could do though. I got out of the bed to start filling the tub with cool water.  As it filled I went back and laid with my arm around Harry’s waist.</p>
<p>  He started waking up when I got up again to turn the water off.  “Hey love, can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?”  I asked softly before placing a kiss to his forehead.  I could clearly see his pain, the scent coming in waves intoxicating.  I’d been warned that my instincts would be conflicted during my mate’s heat, but this feeling was not what I expected.  I wanted to protect him. I wanted to end the pain.  Yet, lust was building.  </p>
<p>  Harry tried to stand up, but started to fall.  The sudden need to catch him bringing my caring instinct to the forefront.  I lifted him effortlessly and not for the first time noticed that he was thinner than he should be.  “I have you, love.  Let’s try to cool you off a little bit.”  Quickly removing the sweat and slick soaked clothes, I gently placed him in the tub.  The beautiful old claw foot tub glistening in the light.  As he soaked I ran out and changed the sheets with a new one I had piled up near the bed.  I replaced the pillows and scented blankets around the edges of the bed then grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar.  “How are you feeling?”  I asked as I walked into the bathroom, immediately handing him the bottle.  I moved a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his eye, feeling a bit more warmth than I expected from his forehead. I saw him hesitate to answer so I began to wash his hair, taking my time to massage his scalp.  I felt him lean into my hands with his head tilted back.  I felt the need to pamper him.</p>
<p>  “Baby, I think I’m clean, and as cool as I am going to get for a while.  Can I get something to eat?”  I let him stand up and wrapped a fluffy green bath sheet around him, handing him the protein bar I had stashed in my pocket.  “There’s probably no purpose to putting on clothes now is there?”  He asked.</p>
<p>  I laughed, then smirked at him.  “Probably not. Once it starts it generally progresses quickly.  Do you want me to take mine off?  Will it help you feel less vulnerable?”  He just nodded, blushing.  He moved the scented blankets and some of my clothes around the bed and curled himself around a pillow in the center.  I placed extra water bottles on the side table after taking off my own clothes.  Crawling onto the bed, I wrapped myself around my mate, kissing the back of his neck.  I noticed his scent getting stronger, as my breathing grew quicker.  </p>
<p>  He turned over, pushing me onto my back.  He sucked a trail of bruises down my neck.  “Um, I think the embarrassment is gone.”  He shut me up with his mouth.  I felt my own body responding now.  My mate's heat had caused my rut to begin.  This is the first time I have felt the thickening at the base of my cock that preceded a knot.  I did not have time to focus on it, as my mate was making my body react to every move he made.  Something as small as a finger moving down my chest had me feeling sparks of electricity.  </p>
<p>  “I need you Draco.”  Harry said, his eyes blown with the building lust.  He straddled my chest, panting, breathing in my scent.  Before I could react Harry lined himself up and took me in fully. His passage was warmer than normal, the slick sliding out with noises that ordinarily would cause Harry to blush.  </p>
<p>  “I thought we were using protection.” I said, fighting to speak through my instinct.  He looked me in the eyes and shook his head.  He was flushed from the heat, his body moving on top of me, eyes locked on mine.  I held his hips, my thumbs pressing in hard.  We were lost to our primal natures.  No more words, just instinct and feeling. </p>
<p>  Every time he rocked back, the moan that escaped him made me want to kiss him.  He was not being gentle. I could feel my release coming, my knot already catching on his rim.  It was so tight it was painful.  It felt so good though.  As I finished, the knot brought Harry over the edge and we carefully moved so he could lay down.  I kissed his shoulder tenderly as he gulped down the bottle of water by the bed.  He was spent. He didn’t say anything, just pushed as close to my chest as he could and fell asleep.  I fell asleep soon after, still connected to my mate.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                   Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Three days of waking, bathing, and fucking passed.  I woke up on the fourth day before Draco.  I took a warm shower, got dressed then went to the kitchen to make actual breakfast for us.  The scent of food apparently woke him up, because he was soon sitting on a chair in just his boxers watching me cook.  “I see you are feeling better.  Where are the dads?”</p>
<p>  “I’m not sure, I am just glad I didn’t have to have a really awkward conversation with them first thing.  How are you feeling after all that?  I didn’t even really speak to you for three days.” I said, feeling a little bit sad at my memory of the last few days.</p>
<p>  “That is normal, that’s what heats are like sometimes.  They may not all be quite as intense, but, this was our first.  You did nothing wrong.  I feel more alive today than I think I ever have.  Hell, I think next time we should add our wings into the mix.  I bet we could finish just by breathing on each other’s feathers.” </p>
<p>  If he was trying to make me laugh it worked.  I handed him a cup of tea,   “Oh Gods, thanks Love.”   He took a slow sip before putting it down and grabbing my hand.  “I wanted to take care of you.  You were perfect.  I do have one question though, “ he said,  biting his lower lip and shaking a long strand of blond hair out of his eye.  “How dead are we when the dads find out?”</p>
<p>  I scratched the back of my neck nervously.  “I’m sure it will be fine.  Eventually. They are just worried about us.  I just couldn’t do it.  I’m sorry if I took the choice to wait out of your hands, but some part of me really wants it to happen when it happens.  We have time to find a house, even if it happened the first time.  We have time to travel a bit. I don’t want to worry about …”  </p>
<p>  Draco’s lips stopped my rambling.  “You are my mate.  I am okay with this.  We are together for the rest of our lives.  If you feel like starting now would help you feel whole, I’m on board that’s why I didn’t stop you during.”   He kept his eyes locked on mine as he spoke.  Then playfully licked the tip of my nose.  “Besides, you will thrill my mother if you are pregnant already.  She’ll love you just for that.”  </p>
<p>  “You licked my nose.”  I said, laughing.  “For someone so posh you have really weird moments.”  </p>
<p>  “I’m sure I do, and you will know all of them during our lives at some point.”  I smiled when he said this.  It was that moment that I realized that his scent was different.  “Um, Why do you smell different?”</p>
<p>  “Our scents are blending.  No one can claim they don’t know you are mated now.”  He got down on one knee, kissing my hand.  “I have one more question before we get ready to go look at houses with your dads.  Do you want to marry me?”  He pulled out a ring box from a bag he had left on the floor before my heat started. </p>
<p>  “Aren’t we basically married already? Of course.”  I threw my arms around his neck and got down on my knees to be closer to him.  </p>
<p>  “Technically, a “mated pair” is not married, there is a lot of technical mumbo jumbo to basically say that Veela mates are less than fully bonded unless we take that extra step.  I want it all with you.  I want no chance that anyone sees us as anything but fully bonded.”   He said as he placed the ring on my finger.  I looked carefully at it.  A simple silver band, with an emerald stone embedded in the center.  It was beautiful, but simple, not something I’d be afraid to wear.</p>
<p>I was in tears, crying into my mates shoulder as he was wearing nothing but his boxers.  We were both still kneeling on the floor when my dads walked in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>awkward conversation and househunting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “So, you like this one?” Sirius asked, looking bored.  It was obvious that Harry was in love with the house.  I kept my face blank, but it was a nice choice.  The fourth house we looked at seemed far more suited to us, even though it was nothing like what I grew up in,</p>
<p>  “Yes, Siri, I think this one will be perfect to really live in.”  I have to agree, though I stay quiet.  This house had five bedrooms, two baths, a library, and even a hot tub.  The master bedroom was painted in a warm burnt orange color with dark wood trim.  It felt like ‘our’ home, though I don’t want to show my thoughts to the realtor.  </p>
<p>  I kept my arm around Harry’s waist while leading him over to a large bay window overlooking a large tree lined garden at the back of the property.  “Love, if you want this one it’s yours.”  He smiled openly at me.  I immediately leaned in to kiss him.  The kiss was interrupted by a forced cough from Remus.  I laughed softly as we parted.  Harry’s face was red and he was looking at his shoes.  “Alright, I think it’s time to get the paperwork out of the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Once we got back from house hunting I knew we would shortly be embroiled in the conversation we had been avoiding.  I wasn’t sure I wanted to tell them about possibly being pregnant until we knew for sure.  I could not lie to all the family I had though.  I watched as Draco started making tea.  He had obviously realized what was coming.</p>
<p>  “So, do we tell them now?”  I asked him.  He stopped, leaving the tea cups on the counter.  He smiled, pulling me into his arms.  </p>
<p>  “Don’t lie.  If they ask again we tell them.  If they don’t we speak up when we know for sure.  I would never ask you to lie.”  A few strands of blond hair covered his eye.  “Same goes with my mother.”</p>
<p>  “Are you sure your mother will be okay with it?”  I couldn’t help but be a little nervous.  I did not know his mother well enough yet to guess her reaction.  </p>
<p>  “I swear that the first thought in her head when my birthday hit was about future grandbabies.  I think she’d be absolutely thrilled.  Probably even through a party in your honor.”  Draco answered with a forced posh tone.  I just hope your dads are okay if it ends up that way.  I know they are big on planning it all in advance.”</p>
<p>  We lived through the ‘talk’ without spilling the news.  Remus basically just wanted to make sure we were both okay after our first heat. Apparently there are some pairs that end up getting too rough during their first heat.  I could say that wasn’t the case without lying.  After my dads went back to their own room I encouraged my mate to take a walk with me.</p>
<p>  As we walked through the nearby park I felt like I was being watched. The tightening of my mate’s arm around my waist let me know that he had sensed it as well.  His scent changed suddenly.  Acrid and challenging.  I looked around us, but did not see anyone who stood out.  I watched my mate’s eyes scanning the area carefully, his arm never leaving it’s place.  Holding me tightly against him.  </p>
<p>  “I’m not stopping our walk because someone is watching.  Let’s go.”  I pulled out of his grasp, catching his hand as I did so.  “I refuse to be afraid.  It’s probably just some homophobic idiot.”</p>
<p>  He could do nothing but follow me.  As we walked the feeling remained.  I did not feel scared, or even alarmed really.  I could smell my mate’s worry though.  I just wondered why someone would be so interested in us.  I mean, yeah Draco is a beautiful man, but to watch us walking in the park seems pointless.</p>
<p>  As we were walking back the way we came I saw something that made me gasp.  I stopped suddenly bringing Draco’s protective scent back instantly.  “What’s the matter?”  He followed my gaze to a bench where a man was sitting, looking at his hands.</p>
<p>  My mouth opened and closed, but I could not make a sound.  My hands were trembling and I was fighting tears.  Draco pulled me into his arms, his hands rubbing my back soothingly.  “Love, who is it?  I’m here with you, you are Safe.”</p>
<p>  I tucked my face into Draco’s neck to let his scent soothe me.  I was still fighting off a panic attack, but I managed to sob out a word.  “Dursley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dursley</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter does use a slur.  I hate using it, but, the character would say it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>  Before Harry could completely melt down I held him up against myself with his face in the crook of my neck.  My scent calming him slowly, while I looked at the man on the bench.  My first impression was that he was uncomfortable.  He seemed hesitant to even look in our direction.  He was about the same height as me, though he had obviously tried to do something with his hair, he looked fairly plain.  Not bad looking, just average. He looked to be around the same age as us, so I had to assume that this was Harry’s cousin.  “Hey, you don’t have to talk to him.  We can turn back around and leave by a different path. Or I can find out what he wants if you prefer.”  I whispered, loosening my arms enough for him to look at me while he answered.</p><p>  He looked quickly over at the man, then swallowed nervously.  “I think I have to do this.  If I don’t I will never get past this feeling.”  I sighed, but knew he was probably right.  When he walked forward I was all set to let go and give them privacy.  Harry gripped my hand even harder and pulled me with him.  I followed quickly, ready for almost anything knowing that my mate needed his alpha’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p>  The first thing I noticed was that Dudley did not have much of a scent.  Beta, I assumed.  The next thing I noticed was how upset he seemed.  He had lost weight and had he not been a big part of my nightmares I would have thought he had grown handsome enough.  I sat on the other side of the bench while Draco stood behind me reassuringly.  “Dudley, why have you been watching us?”</p><p>  “I, um, well.  I wanted to apologize to you.  I realize it may not make a difference to you, but I know how hard I made your life. I also thought you should know that mother died.  Her funeral is coming up next week.”  He looked into my eyes for a moment, lowering them again quickly.</p><p>  I did not really know how to react.  I took a deep breath, my gaze lingering on the trees in the distance.  I felt warmth through my bond giving me a sense of strength.  “I am sorry for your sake that she died.  How did you find me?”</p><p>  He sighed.  “I found your godfather’s name in my mother’s papers.  I was on my way to the house when I saw you come out.  I couldn’t think of a good way to approach you as you were not alone, so I sat down to plan what to say.”</p><p>  “Yeah, I don’t go out on my own much anymore.  This is my mate Draco, Draco this is my cousin Dudley.”  The men only nodded to each other at the introduction.</p><p>“Well, anyway, I was looking through my mother’s things and I found this.”  He pulled a photo album from his jacket.  “I thought you might want it.”  He handed it to me gently.  I just held it, afraid that if it held what I suspected I would cry.</p><p>  “Thank you Dudley.  I appreciate how hard it was to apologize.  I forgive you.  I can’t forget nine years of torture, but, I know your father was the instigator.  Have a good life.”  Realizing that this was his cue to leave he walked away sadly.</p><p>  Draco sat close to me with his arm around my shoulder.  “Do you want to look at it here, or at home?”</p><p>  I sighed, leaning into my mate.  “I just want to sit here a bit with you.  That was not easy for me.  Part of me wants to hate him.  Another part wants to show up at the funeral and scream at my uncle.  I know it won’t help though.”</p><p>  “Will it help if I went instead?  I wish I could avenge you like that.  I wasn’t able to do anything to the Weasley’s, but maybe I could get one back for you with your relatives.  I am not much good to you if I end up in jail though.”  Draco pulled a small chuckle out of me with that.</p><p>  “No, let’s just forget it all for now.  Just hold me.”  I said, closing my eyes.</p><p>  Once back at the house I asked for my dads to join us.  I opened the book at the kitchen table and slowly took in the first picture.  Tears started to form with each new picture.  These were my mom as a child.  I’ve seen the photos that Remus and Sirius keep around, but those start when she was a teenager.  Now I was seeing pictures of holiday meals, snowball fights, her red hair covered in mud outside.  Draco made us some tea and as the light faded to dark we talked about a past that none of us had known.</p><p>  Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  I held Harry for hours as we cuddled in bed.  His fingers lightly stroking the sensitive skin of my inner arm.  He seemed to be in his own little world until he looked at me with a determined glint in his eye.  “I want to go.”  I did not need to ask what he meant, so I just gave him a reassuring smile.  “Dudley is the only blood family I have left.  I am tired of fearing them.  I want to show them that not only have I survived, but found my own family and thrived.  I want them to know that they didn’t beat me.  I have you, my dads, and between us we do not ever have to worry about money.  It’s time to show them who I really am.” </p><p>  “Okay, love.  We’ll find out when and where tomorrow.”  I kissed him gently on the neck causing him to turn around in my arms.  He pulled me down into a deeper kiss.  His scent soon overwhelmed my senses. I couldn’t help but laugh about it as he started moving his hands over my torso.  I did not see this coming.  </p><p>  We spent the weekend shopping for new furniture with Hermione.  She encouraged this new fearlessness in her best friend.  I think she wished she could see his uncle’s face when we showed up.   I could not help but agree, judging by last night that fearlessness brought side effects that I certainly did not mind. </p><p>  The day of the funeral arrived, bringing with it a cold front leaving the air nippy.  It was not the most comfortable day for an outside funeral. Yet it seemed somehow fitting.  Harry was a bundle of nerves when he woke up, balking at the idea of seeing them again.  After showering together and a warming massage his resolve returned.  We both dressed in crisp black suits with charcoal gray shirts and ties. We made quite a stir when we first showed up.  Neither of the remaining Dursley’s noticed us at first.  We stayed around the outside of the group of mourners, not wanting to make a scene.   This was for closure after all.   After a while I noticed Dudley’s eyes went wide.  He looked over at his father who was solemnly looking at the ground then made his way over to Harry’s other side.  </p><p>  “I didn’t expect to see you here.  How are you doing?”  He asked my mate quietly.  </p><p>  Harry managed a small smile.  “I decided that I needed some closure.  She was my aunt after all, even if she really didn’t want to be. Thank you for the photos by the way.”  He held his hand out to Dudley who looked at it curiously.  I could sense that this was a big moment to Harry.  This was about more than a handshake.  Dudley took his hand firmly and nodded.  </p><p>  It was at this moment that I felt tension in the air.  The dark eyes of Harry’s uncle were turned in our direction.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  “How dare you show up here you freak?” He had obviously noticed that I was holding one of Draco’s hands in my other hand though I had dropped Dudley’s hand.  “Figures, you weren’t enough of a freak already,  of course you’re a faggot as well.”</p><p>  Dudley had moved to block his father from coming closer, and I could tell that my mate was holding himself back with an effort.  “Dad, I told them about it. Just let them be.”</p><p>  “No, Dudley, let him come.  I was not trying to cause a scene, but if he wants to show everyone how abusive he is to his own nephew I say let him.   Yes ‘sir’,  My mate is male, how observant. I have a family now.  One that actually cares.  We own a house of our own, we have the ability to travel the world.  I may even be pregnant right now.  You didn’t beat me down.  I am a happy, mated, veela.  I doubt you have ever known this kind of happiness. I pity you.”   If I just happened to pull my mate down into a kiss after saying that, who could really blame me?.  “I came to let this part of my past go.  I am not afraid of you any more.”  </p><p>  I felt the thrum of positive energy from my bond as I watched Vernon’s face turn deep red.  Dudley pushed him back towards the front again, while telling him he shouldn’t be making a scene.  My uncle's mouth just kept open and closing like a fish on land.  When he finally gave up and stood where Dudley had put him, my cousin came back.  “He deserved that.  Harry, I am glad that you found what you needed. I do believe my mother regretted the way she treated you.  She was jealous of her sister, but I know she did love her deep down.  Together my parents were toxic.  I really am sorry for my part in it, and if you ever need anything from me I am here.”  </p><p>  This time I was in shock to hear what Dudley had said.  I couldn’t get a word out, my mouth probably imitating Vernon’s for a moment. Draco stepped in to speak. “Thank you for stopping that scene, and I’m sure after the shock has worn off Harry will be thanking you as well.  I know his past has haunted him for a long time.  I am glad he is able to get at least one good memory to close it with.”  With that I leaned into him, my hand shaking in his.  He nodded at Dudley once, glared at Vernon who was doing his best not to notice the other mourners talking about him.  Then with his nose in the air and his beautiful yet arrogant smirk in place he led me away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some news</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not the best chapter I've written, but.. wanted to get something up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  We had spent most of our nights at Harry’s, with a few at the manor.  It was not as much of a shock as I expected when we moved into the new house.  A few light hearted arguments over decorating, but mostly our lives blended together seamlessly.  Maybe because mates are meant to complement each other in all ways.</p><p>  We stretched out on the large brown couch that we had chosen to match the wood.  Harry was reading, while I did my best to distract him.  “Now that we are firmly settled in I think we should have people over.  I know you have barely seen Hermione since that last shopping trip of hell.  What do you think?  Just a nice dinner.”</p><p>  “Um, well I guess it would be nice.”  Harry answered distractedly.  I noticed that he was trying to avoid having our eyes meet.</p><p>  “What’s wrong, Love?”  His first response to my question was a sigh as he marked his place in the book he had been reading.  He sat up and put his face in his hands.  “Okay, you are worrying me now.”</p><p>  “I’m not pregnant.  I found out yesterday.”  I wasn’t quite sure how to react.  I could tell that there was more he wanted to say so I just took his hands and waited.  “I…”  He shook his head as if to force the words out.  “Finding out should have been a relief , but instead I felt crushed.”  A tear escaped his eye.  His scent subtly turned sour and acidic.  I wrapped him in close to me and let him cry.</p><p>  “Hey, if that’s what you want let’s start planning it.  I still want to travel with you, but not at the expense of what you want.  We have room, love, and plenty of money.”  I tried to assure him through the bond, but I could feel he was holding something back.  “Love, what else is in your head right now?”</p><p>  His green eyes finally caught mine.  “I’m afraid.  I think the funeral and knowing that my parents died younger than I am now has me worried.  I don’t want to rush you, but, I am feeling like we should start early.”</p><p>  “It’s a valid worry baby.  I understand.  I will not feel rushed.  I think part of this is built into alpha/omega biology.  I want it too.  So let’s keep it on our minds and we will try for it purposefully.  Okay?  No fears.”</p><p>   A sob came from his throat, but he nodded.  “Okay.”  I watched as he got up to rinse his face in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p>  I decided to go to bed early.  Melancholy wearing me down.  Draco stayed up, no doubt working on plans for the dinner he wanted to set up with our friends.  My mind was still spinning with thoughts of a baby that I couldn’t shake.  At some point sleep overtook me where my dreams kept the thoughts going.  </p><p>  I woke, watching my mates uneven breathing.  The sight soothed something in me.  The dreams of future children helped to clear the sadness.  I sat quietly, watching the birds playing in the cold morning air through the window.  I lost track of everything around me until my mate’s arms encircled me and his lips brushed my forehead.  I blushed lightly, still feeling a bit raw from yesterday’s emotional outpouring.  “Good morning, got any plans for the day?” I asked him as he cuddled into me.</p><p>  He looked at me, kissing my scent gland before answering.  “I think I have an idea.  We don’t have to, but, to help with what we discussed last night, Why don’t we design the nursery?  The room next to ours would be perfect.”</p><p>  “Well, between Remus and your mother our wedding will be taken care of.  It would give us something to do.  My next heat will be in a few weeks.  Think we have time before then?”<br/>  “I know we have time, and we can go shopping for the furniture today.  We stick with gender neutral colors and themes, but go as extravagant as we want.”</p><p>  I had to admit I liked the sound of shopping, though I prefer classic to extravagant.  “Alright.  I think after a shower we start on the nursery.  We don’t tell anyone until after we are actually expecting though.”</p><p>  “I promise.” He said, kissing me gently again.  I let his tongue in, tasting the orange mint of his toothpaste.  We separated for air so I got up and led Draco to the shower.</p><p>  I turned the water on, stripping slowly as I waited for it to heat up.  Gray eyes not leaving my body until after I walk into the spray.  It was only a moment before he joined me, water dripping down the blond locks as he gently pushed me to the wall and our mouths met.  I closed my eyes, wanting the feeling to take over my body.</p><p>  I could hear him open the soap, feeling every inch of my skin as he lathered it over me.  He lightly massaged the muscles as he went.  Next he gently placed my head under the spray.  I could smell the sandalwood scent of the shampoo as he gently washed my hair.  The tips of his fingers felt electric.  My whole body felt alive, my eyes still closed, my hands holding onto the wall of the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>  I find myself staring at my reflection more often lately.  I can see differences from before my change.  With everything going on I had not really paid that much attention.  My hair, still the same white blond, and styled perfectly.  My eyes more silver than gray now.  The lines of my jaw a little sharper than I’m used to.  I got lost in my reflection until my mate’s scent hit me.  He was in our bedroom dressing for our friend’s visit while I lost myself in memories.  I was no longer the self obsessed pratt I once was.  My mate knew me then, and I did everything I could to live up to my parents expectations. I pushed away my feelings until my veela inheritance kicked in.  Now, here I was with Harry Potter, and few traces of my past me were visible</p><p>  “Draco, you’re thinking too hard.  I can feel it through the bond. What’s on your mind?”  Harry’s words break through the haze.  I shake off the lingering doubt?  Anxiety?  Whatever this feeling was.</p><p>  “Just noticing the differences from before.  Nothing much really.”  I pulled him into my arms so we were both looking into the reflection.  “I am still not sure how you could suddenly got over how rude I used to be.”</p><p>  “I was always a bit sad you wouldn’t call me by my name.  I could not convince myself to try and get closer to you.  It all worked out though.  That is all I want to focus on.”  His smile lit up his face, his emerald eyes shining as bright as the sun.  I kissed his mating mark and finished getting dressed.</p><p>  Our guests arrived right on time.  Hermione arrived first, surprising no one.  Pansy and Blaise came next, followed by Remus, Sirius, and my mother.  We all sat down to enjoy the food Harry and I had prepared.</p><p>  The evening went by quickly, the conversations varied from their relationship to the chaotic beginning of it.  I noticed Hermione watching Harry curiously.  She seemed like she wanted to say something.  I caught her eye and raised my eyebrow.  She looked guilty for a second then mouthed the word ‘later’.  I let it go for the moment, but couldn’t help but worry about it causing my mate to squeeze my hand and look at me with a question in his eyes.  I just squeezed it back and went back to the conversation around me.</p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  Later, after all but Hermione had left we sat down at the table to talk.  She nervously kicked the legs of the chair beneath her.  Looking at me, she seemed to be asking for permission to speak.  Whatever she saw in my face gave her the courage to start.  “Okay, so I went to the twins’ shop.  They apparently had nothing to do with the kidnapping.  They were very upset about what happened.  “ She once again seemed to be looking at me to go on, then she sighed.  “They told me they had seen Ron around town, but he takes off at their approach.”</p><p>  “Fuck.”  Really what else could I say to that?  I noticed Draco’s fingers gripping the edge of the table.  His scent became overwhelming.  I tried soothing his anger with my voice, but I finally resorted to putting his face against my scent gland.  His anger slowly died down to a simmer.  Hermione wisely stayed silent during this interaction.  Gently, I let go of my mate, moving my chair closer to him.  “Do they know anything else?”  I asked hesitantly.</p><p>  “No, they have not heard from anyone but Charlie since it happened.  They had not been living at the burrow.  They could not understand why it all happened.  I was asked to apologize on behalf of them and Charlie, and to let you know to watch out.”  </p><p>  “If those responsible show up around me, it won’t be me that has to watch out.”  Draco growled.  I knew that he had been angry that he never got to avenge me, but an upset veela can be a dangerous foe.</p><p>  “Well, the good news is that none of them know where we live now.  I won’t go out alone for awhile. I won’t completely lock myself away. Then they win.</p><p>  “Well, I just wanted to let you know.  I’ve got to get home.  Take care of yourselves.”  We walked her out, and when I turned to Draco all I wanted was to be distracted.</p><p>  He must have seen it in my eyes because he gently kissed down my neck and led me to the bedroom.  “Let’s think about something more pleasant for a while.”  I just angled my neck to give him more room as his fingers started unbuttoning my shirt.  After our clothes came off we let our wings out.  Draco started running his fingers through the feathers gently, sparks of fire running through my nerves at each touch.  We worshipped each other’s bodies until sunrise.   Then we fell asleep, my head on my mate’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a lighter heat and worry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, sorry this took so long.  This chapter just did not want to be written.  I've written, and edited, and completely rewritten it like 10 times.. and I'm still not really happy with it..  I finally decided it would have to go up as is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>  I woke to find my mate pacing.  We had avoided talking about the fact that Ron had not been seen again. I had my own reason for avoiding the discussion.  Our conversations became forced and rather cold.  I wanted to fix this problem, but could not accept the fact that I had not been able to avenge my mate.  I did not know how to go about talking about it without making the anger rise to the surface.  Even though I know it wasn’t Harry’s fault, it was hard to keep the feeling from my bond.  He knew I was angry, he knew I was tormenting myself, but he wasn’t quite sure what my angst was about.  On the other hand, I knew he felt his own resentment over the fact that he no longer felt safe.  With everything going on I had expected it.  I know Harry is not a person that likes to feel trapped, but knowing that Ron was out there was bringing out more of his omega traits.  He felt the need to be protected, while hating the feeling at the same time.  I spent a lot of time holding him, while running my fingers through his hair.  Neither of us wanting to bring up what we both knew we needed to talk about.  The tension in the air was suffocating.  My desire to see my mate happy and carefree again inspired me to plan a vacation.  If we got out of town, we could leave thoughts of Ron behind for awhile and just focus on us.  With his heat coming soon, I decided to wait and make it a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.<br/>   This heat was far more enjoyable than the last one.  While the last one was rushed and painful, this one was unhurried.  The uncomfortable heat still needing touch to alleviate it, but this time we were able to go slow.  My mate’s scent even became stronger to me, leaving me more calm than I expected.  </p><p>  We began by slowly grooming the other's wings.  Hands gently parting the feathers, jolts of sensation causing my body to react.  Soon our bodies were moving in a rhythm of their own.  There was no battle for dominance, just the organized chaos of tangled limbs. I felt the brush of Draco’s skin as though he was made of electricity.  His fingers tracing the path his lips would follow.  My breath came out in deep pants.  Words of love on my lips.  He anticipated my needs, only pausing when I could no longer avoid exploring him.  I wanted to taste him, to make him feel as good as he was making me feel.  Unlike when I was not in heat, we didn’t seem to tire.  Climaxing did not entice us to stop, we just kept going until our bodies could no longer stay awake. Our whispered words echoing in the large room.</p><p>  Suddenly, without warning it was over.  I quickly downed a pain reliever and went back to sleep curled up in my lover’s arms.  I dreamed of comfort and safety.   I was able to forget the worries that had plagued me.</p><p>  When I woke again, it was to find gray eyes staring into mine.  “Good morning my love.  Any plans for the day?”  I closed my eyes, giving myself a moment to think.  “Um, yeah, ‘Mione and I were going to go out for a bit of best friend time.”</p><p>  I could feel worry creep in through the bond, his scent giving off a slightly acidic tang.  “Are you sure that’s a good idea?  She can’t protect you if he shows up.”</p><p>  “I know, I can’t hide away forever though.  I am still a veela and I will not be taken completely by surprise again. You have helped me learn to fly, and I am no longer a complete newbie to this.  We’ll be careful.”  I failed at my attempt to hide the anger I was feeling at the situation.</p><p>  A low growl was pulled from Draco’s throat.  “I hate feeling like I was not able to protect you before.  I won’t feel safe until I get my hands on them.  Please stay in very public places.  Every instinct in my body wants to convince you to stay by me.” </p><p>  I wrapped my arms around the blond, holding him tightly.  “I am far too stubborn for that.  I absolutely refuse to let them win. I don’t mind spending time with you and Hermione, but she is my best friend.  She deserves time with just us. Then, I am yours.  I know you have wanted to plan a vacation for a while now. Let’s do it. Call, make plans and you can take me away for as long as you want just you, me, and a beach somewhere. In the meantime, I could use some help in the shower if you are up to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An obsessive mate</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eek... sorry this took so long.  I have not been in a great head space.  It isn't helping that I've been reading Snarry obsessively lately.  Finally decided to push myself to open my computer and start writing.. It's a little shorter I think, but, it seemed like a great place to stop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>  I was at war with my instincts while he was out.  I found myself pacing through our home like a tiger in a cage.  Even with the bond I could not convince my instincts to back off.  I could feel as he tried to send comforting waves through it in response to my stress.  I did not know what was causing my unease.  He had been out on his own before with no problem.  What was causing my veela to act up now?  I tried going out for a walk, only to realize that my normal mask was not working.  Even though I had dressed as sharply as ever, people were staying as far away as possible, even crossing the street due to my expression.  After scaring enough complete strangers I had a slight pang of guilt.  I made the decision to go back home and start researching on my own.  I needed to feel like I had done something to protect my mate.  I hoped it would also help burn up some of this anxiety driven energy I’d been building up.  I grabbed my computer and a notebook and started digging.  </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>        I came home as the soft light of day was giving in slowly to the gray of the night.  The lights in the house had not been turned on yet as I made my way through the rooms following the scent of my missing mate.  I found him in our study, his obsession obvious by the fact that his hair was a mess.  I watched silently for a while, noticing the details and filing them away in my memory.  It was not often that the man showed his anxiety.  It was normally hidden behind a mask that few ever got to see behind.  The way he held his pencil, his left leg nervously beating a pattern into the carpet.  Even like this he was beautiful.  Not wanting to scare him I knocked lightly before turning on the lights in the room.  I leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead.  “What’s got you so out of sorts today?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”</p><p>  	He sighed loudly, dropping the pencil to the desk.  As he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his head against my stomach I brushed through his hair, attempting to bring it back into some order.   “I can’t sit around waiting for this guy to show back up. I want to take you away, but part of me knows that it is just a way of delaying whatever is going to happen.  The instinct to protect and avenge my mate is making me feel this intense energy to do something." I didn’t have any response to that so I laid his head on my shoulder, hoping my calm scent would ease his mind for the moment.</p><p>	“Have you eaten anything today Dray?”  I asked him, trying to read the answer through the bond.  I frowned a little when I noticed a faint guilty edge to what was coming through.  “Well, that’s a ‘No’ I take it?”  Without waiting for an answer I lured him out to the kitchen and made him help me make some sandwiches.   “ Alright, so, tonight we are going to sleep early because you have obviously not taken care of yourself today. To make you feel better, there were no redheads in sight all day today.  I was paying attention the whole time I was out.  Tomorrow we will decide together how we go about this.  I want it over as much as you do.  I saw them as family, and now I am constantly looking over my shoulders hoping they aren’t there.”  I took off my shirt as I walked towards the bedroom, feeling his eyes following me before he finally made a move to start walking.</p><p>	He curled up around me in bed, both of us in nothing but boxers.  He didn’t seem inclined to talk, so I just held his hand and felt his breath on my neck.  This was home for me.  I felt him calming down slowly. As I was just starting to doze off, I heard a faint whisper from my mate.  “I need to feel like I deserve you. You are my everything.”  </p><p>	I rolled over to face him with a smile on my face.  “You are my home, that is all I need from you.”  I gently kissed his lips before leaning my head into his chest and falling asleep.  In the morning, his side of the bed was cold.  Finding a note saying he had an appointment I rolled over and breathed in his scent on the pillows.</p><p>	Draco’s P.O.V.</p><p>	The meeting I had with my financial advisor took a couple of hours.  While walking in the direction of the house I felt a prickling sensation on my neck.  I rubbed my neck quickly while looking around surreptitiously. I notice a flash of red hair before it disappears behind a wall. “Gotcha you bastard.”  I whisper to myself.  Acting as if I had not noticed anything unusual I leisurely walked in that direction.  Once I saw that the person I had seen was running, I let my wings out and stretched them, glad I had made sure all my shirts had been designed for wings.  I took to the air to follow. I caught up with ease, hiding in a tree to watch as Weasley met up with his mother outside of a building.  It was one of those buildings you pass by everyday and never notice.  No sign to give you an idea what it is being used for.  I caught the scent of another alpha nearby, but it didn’t come from either of the red heads.  I watched as they headed into the building.  I took out my cell phone and called the police.  While I want to avenge my mate, I have no desire to end up in jail myself.  I stayed perched in my tree, hoping that my mate was only catching calm energy through my side of the bond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what it is.  I felt the urge to right a veela fic.. figured why the hell not.  As always, critique is encouraged, just be nice about it.  I stopped writing for over a decade, these are my attempts to get back the talent I once had.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>